Channy with a Chance of a Cold
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: When Mr. Condor thinks that Chad needs to be more "normal," he sends him over to the Munroes' to care for a sick Sonny.  She, in turn, plays a prank on him.  Channy fluff.


**Hello dear readers! :D I'm afraid that it has been awhile since I've produced a new story. And even longer since I updated "It's Always Sonny." I promise that I will eventually get back to that one soon. I'm just a bit blocked at the moment :(**

**Disclaimer: I can't even afford to buy contacts. Do you really think that I own SWAC?**

"Sonny?" Connie Munroe gently knocked on her daughter's door and poked her head into the room. "How are you feeling, dear?" Sonny managed to prop herself up on the pillows of her bed and give her mom a weak smile.

"Ok, I guess. I can barely breath, but I'm so bored right now. Can I please get out of bed?" Sonny's voice cracked, and she looked horribly pathetic, but Connie shook her head,

"Sorry, Doctor Mom is ordering you to stay in bed. Your newest sketch is supposed to be next week, so we need you healthy for that." At Sonny's downcast face, Connie hurried on, "But, I have some good news for you: Mr. Condor agreed to send over one of your cast mates to keep you company and run errands for you today. That way, I can continue to make some phone calls for work and you won't have to be so bored. Sonny's face brightened at the news,

"Oh goody. I hope that it's Tawni. Maybe then we can write another scene for the Check It Out Girls."

"Mr. Condor only said that he would send someone over. He didn't say who it would be, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were Tawni. She's probably your best friend at Condor Studios." Connie paused, "Actually, why don't you put on a robe and move to the couch, just in case Mr. Condor sent over one of the boys." Sonny wrinkled her nose at the thought,

"Eww, Mom, I don't want Nico or Grady waiting on me. They would have no idea what they were doing." Connie just laughed,

"Nevertheless, let's get you to the couch. Hey, look on the bright side, at least you are getting out of bed."

There was a knock on the door just as Sonny got herself completely situated on the couch. Connie hurried over to the door, but paused after opening it a crack. She gave a sympathetic glance at Sonny, then invited the person in. It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny groaned in annoyance when she realized who was a the door. Chad, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe. I'm here to see Sonny."

"Of course. She's over there on the couch. I'll be in the office if you need anything." Chad grinned at Connie, then turned to greet Sonny,

"Hey Son-n-ew! What is wrong with your nose? It's all red." Chad took a couple of steps towards the couch to inspect that particular part of Sonny's face.

"Please, Chad, I have a cold, and I've been blowing my nose all morning. Haven't you ever had a cold?" Chad laughed his annoying "Mackenzie" laugh,

"Please, I have people who have colds for me." Sonny rolled her eyes,

"Of course you do." And then, the most devious idea crept into Sonny's head. She quietly hid her water bottle underneath the blanket, then smiled sweetly at him, "Oh Chad? I'm parched. Could you please go and get me some apple juice out of the fridge?

"Hey, what do I look like? CDC doesn't do errands." Chad frowned at her, but Sonny kept up the innocent act, even making her eyes fill up with tears.

"Please, Chad." She managed to make her voice sound hoarse and wobbly. Inwardly, she was congratulating herself on a wonderful acting job. Outwardly, she was using all of her charms on Chad. "I can't get out of bed, and I am so thirsty."

"Fine! Just this once, but don't expect anything else." Chad turned and stalked towards the kitchen. Sonny used his absence as a chance to shove the trashcan underneath the coffee table. He returned a couple of minutes later with a glace of apple juice. "Here." He shoved the glace into Sonny's hands and then seated himself in the overstuffed chair next to the couch.

"So..." Sonny began. She really had no idea what to say. She had never thought that Chad would be the one to volunteer to help her.

"So..." Chad seemed to be just as lost for words as Sonny. He turned to her,

"Look, Sonny, Mr. Condor told me that I had to come here. He's going to ask you if I did a good job. Apparently, he thinks that I need to be 'more normal.'" He lifted his hands to make dramatic quotes in the air, "Psh! I don't need normal, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny had to stop herself from smiling. He really was making it too easy on her.

"So, you need me to give him a good report?"

She pointed to the pile of tissues sitting on the coffee table. "Uh, Chad, could you be a dear and take care of those for me? Mom hates to have them lying around, and I can't get up since I'm sick." Sonny almost burst out laughing at the horrified look on Chad's face. She tried to cover the laugh and ended up in a coughing fit.

Chad's look of horror turned into one of concern. He hurried over to the couch, plopped down next to Sonny and gave her back a couple of whacks. Her coughing subsided, and she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. She raised her eyebrows,

"Did I scare you there, Chad?" He turned to glare at her her.

"Uh, no. No, I just...I...I just figured that if you died from coughing then you wouldn't be able to give Mr. Condor a good report." He paused, and Sonny thought she detected a faint blush on his face. She decided to tease him a bit more,

"Oh ok, I thought you liked me or something." She grinned, then reached over and slowly walked her fingers up his arm, "Is there something you want to tell me, Chad?" At the gentle touch of her fingers, Chad flew of the couch.

"Psh, uh, uh, of course not!" Chad sputtered and his face turned a strange scarlet color. Sonny clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Chad managed to regain his composure, but he quickly lost it when he remembered what task Sonny had requested of him. She had to stifle another laugh as Chad reached out and gingerly took the pile of tissures in the very tips of his fingers, then carried them at arm's length into the kitchen.

Sonny pushed back the blanket and quickly pulled the trashcan out from under the coffee table. She giggled to herself as she carefully wrapped back up in the blanket. A disgusted looking Chad walked back into the room just as she finished covering up,

"Ugh, that was disgusting! I can't believe that you made me throw those things away." Sonny put on her most innocent face,

"Chad, there is a trash can right here. You could have just swept the tissues into the trashcan." Chad's ignored the innocent look and glared at Sonny,

"What! You didn't tell me that there was a trashcan there."

"You didn't ask." She gave him a wide, innocent grin. He lunged towards the couch,

"Alright, you asked for it, Miss Sonny." Chad began to tickle Sonny, causing her to giggle and cough alternatively,

"Chad..." Cough "stop..." Giggle "it." He wouldn't relent, but continued to tickle her until something hard and plastic poked him in the side.

"Ow! What in the world?" Sonny tried to hold onto the blanket, but Chad was too strong and managed to pull it back. He lifted up the water bottle that she had hidden. "Sonny Munroe! You set me up." Chad leaned in to tickle Sonny again, but was caught by the teasing look in her big brown eyes.

Much to the surprise of both, Chad leaned in and gave Sonny a soft kiss. She stared at him with wide eyes, then grinned,

"I thought that you liked me." Chad quickly rubbed his sleeve across his lips,

"I do not. I just did that to make you feel better. CDC kisses always make people feel better." He stood up and headed to the door. "Well, now that I've kissed you and made you better, I'm outta here." He flung up his hands in his weird way, "Peace out sucka!"

"Chad!" Sonny tried to call after him, but he had already slammed the door shut. She reached up and lightly rested her fingers on her lips. A soft smile played across her face,

"I wonder if he meant it?"

* * *

Chad sat at his dressing table, bib in place, seemingly ready for another day of work at the Falls. However, he was not fixing his ever-perfect hair or practicing an especially dramatic sigh. Instead, he was staring at his cherry-red nose,

"Bart!" Chad's assistant came running over,

"Yes?" Chad angrily waved his hand in front of his face,

"Do you see this?"

"Um, yes...sir. It would appear that you have a cold." Chad frowned,

"This is why I keep you around, Bart. You are supposed to get sick for me."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't been around anyone with a cold lately." Chad's eyes widened in realization. He frowned in annoyance at Bart,

"What are you still doing here? Go make yourself useful somewhere else." As Bart hurried off, Chad pulled out his phone and pressed a number on his speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Sonny, I am so going to get you for getting me sick!"

**And there you have it :D Just a bit of Channy fluff...my favorite :D**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think! *blows kisses* **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
